puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buccaneer's Sauce
Buccaneer's Sauce is a dormant crew on the Cobalt Ocean. Public Statement Rich, Thick n' Spicey... Treasure that is Extended Public Statement #Have fun! #Show Respect to receive it in turn #ALWAYS ask PTB before boarding any ship at sea! #If ye take your boat out on pillage be sure to ask any crewmates online if they wish to come along #No lazing, this is not fair to yer shipmates and will warrant a planking #Follow the orders of officer's especially at sea! #Officer's READ the officer's log of any ship you intend to borrow and follow owner's wishes. Failure to do so or abandoning a ship without getting somone to take over your ship at sea can result in dismissal from crew. #Ye can never 'ave too much rum, too much BBQ sauce, or too much poe History Founded singely by Bigblackbart, Bucaneer's Sauce joined United Pirate Federation soon after. At about this time the other crews of UPF were considering a move to the flag of What Lies Beyond. Bigblackbart's twin Billbailey was at that time a senior officer in Nazlatis, the lead crew in UPF. After all other crews left UPF, Bigblackbart ascended to the monarchy. UPF and Bucaneer's Sauce remained only lightly active for some time, many of the members were real life friends and only interested in part-time piracy. In the fall of 2008, Billbailey joined the crew full time as a senior officer and first mate. For a time the crew was more active and several pirates were recruited. Hotfudge, the captain of Warrior Kittens, became a friend and then an ally as another member of UPF. Shortly before the end of 2009 most of the members of the crew migrated to ICE. Bucaneer's Sauce was almost inactive until late fall 2009. Fleet officer Snorg was the only regularly active member during this time, maintaining crew shops and running the occasional pillage. Bigblackbart and Billbailey have returned to Cobalt full-time and have welcomed Poeme, formerly of Nazlatis, as a new senior officer. Snorg was offerd the position of SO but is currently semi-retired while focusing on real life. His contributions are greatly appreciated and we look forward to the day he returns to full activity. The Future It is time to make the brigands pay! Barbarians take note we will pillage our last Piece of Eight. Zombies, Skeletons oblivion awaits. We are Bucaneer's Sauce and it is our time to cook! Ranks *Cabin Person - Ask any officer to join crew *Pirate - By decree of game developers ye must be subscribed. So if ye subscribe see any officer to be promoted *Officer - Hold the Deed to a ship and review pillage/bnav basics with a Senior officer or the Captain *Fleet Officer - Hold Broad badges for Carpentry, Bilge, Sailing and either Navigation or Battle Navigation and rank of Narrow or above in any 3 other skills and demonstrated trustworthiness/loyalty to Captain and/or Senior Officers *Senior Officer - Senior Officers are selected Strictly by the Captain on a case by case basis and may even not meet qualifications of preceding ranks but will be expected to bring their skills up to those levels ASAP. They hold the captain's trust completely! *Captain - There can be only one! Crew Colors Any combination of Lime, White and Brown. Ships should reflect this and crewmates should wear at least one item in one or more of these colors. During crew events: Fleet officers and above one article of clothing with Navy color. Senior officers one article of clothing with Maroon. Other than that yer a pirate be colorful!! Arrrh!